


Marshall x Family

by Cloudseer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, fake family, only not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudseer/pseuds/Cloudseer
Summary: Cor could not believe he truly had to find a family for his next mission. But he had yet to fail one, so he was going to do this particular, troublesome one, to the best of his ability.OR the SpyxFamily AU no one asked for
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	Marshall x Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notavodkashot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notavodkashot/gifts).



> This turned out to be slightly less cracky than the inspiration material, but I hope y'all love it.
> 
> Special thanks go to @notavodkashot for encouraging this mad idea.

“You want me to what?” Cor  _ had _ to have heard that wrong. There was no way Regis was serious about what he was asking him to do. Not when the most important thing in this job was not to attract attention. 

“I told you, the only way to get close to Besithia is to--

“Somehow find a kid to enroll into his oh so exclusive academy. Regis, you’re giving me six months.”

“... A spouse also wouldn’t be amiss.” 

“No”

“A single father is going to attract more attention than a two-parent home.”

“ _ Six months _ , Regis.”

“You are the only one that I can trust with this.”

“... Fine, but by the Six, you owe me for this.”

“Anything you want.”

Cor sighed when he hung up. He understood that the man needed to die. Being the main supplier of those unsettling magiteck soldiers, without him Niflheim’s war machine would grind to almost a halt. At least to a manageable level for the Lucian forces, which was something they desperately needed before their situation became untenable. However, he never imagined he would be required to drag potentially two innocent people into this plan.

It was his duty, though, so he would strive to keep them out of the splash zone once he fulfilled his objective. 

\----

“What about you, Ulric?”

“Eh?” He hadn’t meant to space out in front of the coffee maker and miss a conversation he was, apparently, required to participate in. In his defense, he had slept less than three hours making sure that loathsome scientist was deader than dead and then was expected to show up bright and early to his cover job. He didn’t dislike it, but it was a really demanding thing. 

“Why don’t you have a girlfriend, silly? It’s weird you’re not even dating yet.”

… _The fuck?_. He was only twenty-two. Though that lady had been arrested because she was suspiciously single, and she hadn’t been that much older than him. “I’m gay, I’ve told you before, Lisa.”

The woman shrugged. “Whatever, plenty of nice guys around too.  _ Someone _ has to be your type, right?”

“I guess?” Damn, he would have to find someone to play partner, didn’t he. Maybe he could ask the boss? But there was their rule about operatives never knowing about each other. Why did Niflheim have to be so ass-backwards about everything. 

“Well, I’m having a party this saturday, so if you don’t bring anyone I’ll start introducing you to people!” With that, Lisa danced away to return to her post. 

“... please don’t.”

\---

Prompto found himself looking up at the  _ tallest _ man he’d ever met. And the most interesting. He was a spy! And he wanted to stop the war!

… And was wondering if he was slow or something.

“Hi!” Prompto chirped. He had to make the man see he really was the best kid in the entire orphanage. No! In  _ all _ the orphanages. “I’m Prompto!”

The man didn’t smile, but his eyes seemed to light up a bit. 

“Hello, Prompto.” The man said, extending a hand that he eagerly shook. He had always wanted to do that, but no other adult had wanted to touch him before. “I’m Chrome, but you can call me father.”

“Dad!”

“Close enough. Let’s get out of here, shall we?” 

Prompto pushed his luck, raising his arms and making grabby hands motions at ~~Cor~~ ~~Chrome~~ his  _ dad _ the way he had sometimes seen some kids with parents do on the streets. And his luck kept holding, because ~~the man~~ _ Dad _ reached down for him and picked him up. 

“Fine, but don’t get too used to it.” He told him as he carried him out the door.

“‘Kay.”

\---

It took a day to splice all the records necessary for Chrome and Prompto Argentum to be unremarkable into their proper places. But once that little task was confirmed as done to him, the first thing Cor did was take Prompto shopping. Thanks to Wesk he more or less knew what a child needed. Sure, he had been a teenager at the time, but the requirements couldn’t be that different, right? 

Thankfully, there was a discreet tailor not far from the appartments he had chosen, and the old lady owner was immediately taken with his ‘son’. He didn’t blame her, Prompto was a truly adorable kid and had a knack to know exactly what to say to get what he wanted. If everything turned out alright Cor was taking him home with him. Regis, and Clarus, would just have to deal. 

“Excuse me.” A polite -and unexpected- voice behind him startled the life out of him. Moving aside, he watched a young man rush towards the old woman, who greeted him as a regular. Cursing himself for being so caught up in his own thoughts that he would miss someone sneak behind him, much less an office worker, judging by his attire.

As if sensing his stare, which shouldn’t be possible, the man turned to him. “Sorry, is there--

“Dad! look!”

Forcing himself to look away from the man and towards Prom, who was showing off his new outfit to him, Cor started to wonder. He didn’t see a ring on the man. Would it be too creepy to ask him out for coffee or something? While perhaps a woman might call slightly less attention, there were certain cultural expectations placed on them that Cor didn’t want a potential candidate to feel pressured -or pressure him!- to fulfill. 

“You look very cute Prom.” Cor felt more than heard a little disappointed sight from the other man.

“Oh, I’m sorry--

“I have no mom!” Prompto, completely out of nowhere, shouted to the entire store, thankfully empty besides the employees, himself, and the only other client. Cor couldn’t really scold him for that, even, because well. That  _ was _ the cover he was using. 

“Oh you poor dear.” Both the owner and the employees started doting on his, clearly conniving, son. Who was eating up the attention and playing up his distress about his -completely fake- situation. 

The man coughed to get his attention. “Sorry, would you mind if we talk?” He was motioning outside, making clear that whatever he wanted them to talk about was not something he wanted the rest of the shop to hear. With a shrug, Cor followed him.

\---

Nyx  _ hoped _ he wasn’t getting in over his head, but Lisa’s party was tomorrow and he had to find a date. The woman was fully capable of fulfilling her threat of introducing it to every single man in her place. No offense to her, but all her friends were far too close to law enforcement for Nyx to feel comfortable even contemplating dating any of them. Swallowing his pride to ask the guy at shop to pretend to be his date for the night was easier than he thought it to be. It helped that his kid was obnoxiously cute.

“Let me get this straight, you want me to be your fake boyfriend for a high profile party?” Nyx hid a grimace. It did sound extremely shady when he put it like that. 

“Well… yes. I’m really sorry for this but everyone else I know would have… --

“Expectations.” The man nodded in understanding. 

“Yeah.” Why couldn’t anyone be happy with a normal, fake relationship. 

“I suppose I could… I’ve got a condition, though”  _ Fuck _ . Nyx hoped it wouldn’t be too steep a price. “Could we… keep up the pretense for a while? At least until I’ve got Prom enrolled in the academy? It would help if he had stable ‘parental figures’ before sending the application.”

_ Oh _ . “Oh… That…” That worked perfectly for him, actually. Maybe he could convince the man to formalize the entire thing later. Surely things would be better for his kid if they had a good ‘family unit’ going. “Sure! Just… No expectations?”

“None.” The man smiled, and Nyx was glad he wasn’t a chore to look at. He could’ve done worse for a fake boyfriend.

“Can you pretend we have been dating for like, a month?” That way he would get Lisa off his back. Probably.

“Sure, it works for me.”

“Awesome, I’m Nyx.” He offered him his hand, in the time honored, deal-sealing handshake. 

“Call me Chrome.”

\--- 

Prompto was ecstatic. Not only was his Dad carrying him again. He was getting a new dad! He knew his dad wanted to ask mr. Nyx to pretend to marry him, but was just waiting for the right moment to ask him. It was very silly of his dad, Nyx-dad  _ also _ wanted to ask him. Prom just had to find a way to let his dad know that it was ok to ask. That way he would get  _ two parents _ , like every other kid. 

With a real family and the new name his dad had given him no one from the old lab would  _ ever _ find him. All his dad wanted was for him to study hard and do well in the new school he was going to get him into. And if he was  _ very _ good then he would take him to his real home and adopt him for real. 

There was no way Prompto was going to let this chance go. 

\---

“A month!” Lisa very nearly screeched, making everyone nearby turn their eyes towards them. 

“Almost,” Chrome interjected. “Our first anniversary is this Monday.”

“Nyx, why didn’t you tell me?”

“You didn’t ask!”

“I tell you about my boyfriend all the time! You don’t even need to ask.”

’ _ Yeah, even when I don’t want to know. _ ’ “Well, I… I just wanted to keep him to myself for a while… You know how it is…” 

Somehow, that was exactly the right thing to say to pacify their host. Lisa immediately smiled sweetly at them both.

“Why didn’t you say so! Of course I get it.” She clapped both hands in front of her. “Enjoy the party you two!”

“... Thank you, Lisa.” They watched as the woman sauntered off, flitting from group to group and making sure everyone was at least somewhat enjoying the party. She really had the social butterfly thing down to an art. More power to her, but Nyx really didn’t see himself enjoying that. 

“Thank you for this.” He said, again, to Chrome. 

“It’s really no trouble.” 

\---

Because he was certain several people had overheard his anniversary comment, Cor had planned to take Nyx out on a date. The younger man had cheerfully agreed, his only request was not to make it too fancy, which Cor found no hardship in doing. He was sure Nyx would find the nice bistró he had gotten reservations to an acceptable choice.

He had not expected, when he arrived to pick him up, for him to look so clearly shaken. “Nyx?” He asked, truly concerned, this was so out of character of the seemingly cheerful man. “Are you alright?”

For an answer, Nyx dragged him into his apartment and leaned on the door, facing him after slamming it closed. 

“A coworker got arrested today.” Was all he said, tense all over. 

Well, that would explain it. “... what for?”

Nyx sighed, aggravated. “Suspicious behavior but that’s  _ bullshit _ .” He practically hissed in outrage. “Garret wouldn't harm a fly. He just doesn’t like people much.” 

“... That’s just wrong.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Do you want to stay inside?”

“No, no. It’s better if we’re seen outside.” Nyx said as he gathered his coat. He did, Cor supposed, look ready for a somewhat nice date. “It’s our anniversary, after all.” He added with fake cheer. It sounded almost real, but the smile didn’t really reach his eyes. 

“If you’re sure…” Cor wondered if this would be the right time to ask? It would really be better for them all in the current paranoid climate if they got married. But he didn’t want to look as if he was trying to take advantage of the situation. They hadn’t even been fake-dating for a week, whatever everyone else had been told.

“... Hey, Chrome.” Nyx started before they left the apartment. “Do you think we could get married. I mean, on paper?”

“It scared you, didn’t it?”

“It would scare anyone reasonable!”

“It  _ would _ be better for all of us if we did, I guess.” Cor conceded. He really didn’t want to give Nyx the wrong impression by sounding too eager to the proposal, even if he had been considering that exact thing. 

Nyx finally cracked a smile. “It would look better for your son’s application, right?”

“It certainly wouldn’t hurt.” 

“Thanks.”

“I suppose we have to look for rings.”

“I’ll find something for you, just don’t get me anything too ostentatious.”

\---

“Lisa?” Nyx had considered his options thoroughly. But besides the chatty woman, he really wasn’t all that close with most of his coworkers. And while asking this of her would be basically giving her permission to keep being nosy about his life, her brother  _ was _ part of the investigative branch. You really couldn’t buy that kind of legitimacy. Plus, he actually liked the woman, flaws and all. “Would you like to be my witness?”

“You’re getting married?!” Thanks to her, the whole office would know in no time. Luckily it was something Nyx wanted to happen. “Isn’t it too soon?”

“Eh, I know it’s only been a month but.. when you know you  _ know _ , right?” 

“Oh Nyx, I’m so happy for you. Did he ask you on your anniversary?”

“We both did, actually. It was a funny coincidence.”

“That’s  _ so _ romantic, Nyx.” Lisa sounded so happy for him Nyx felt a little guilty it was all really a sham. He hoped she at least got everything she wanted from her relationship.

“Heh, I suppose it is, isn’t it?”

“Ok, I’ll be your witness.” She said, a glint in her eye making him suddenly wary. “But you  _ have _ to come to my wedding.”

“Already?” 

“Not  _ yet _ , but you know how I told you we were waiting for Ivan to get that las promotion?” 

“Yes?” She had, undoubtedly, mentioned it a few times in the break room. 

“Well, he’s slated to get it in the next couple of months. So he’s going to propose soon.”

“Oh, congratulations Lisa. I know how much you want that.”

“I will be amazing. Oh! You have to come to my engagement party too.”

“Of course, Lisa. Do you think you can be in the registry this Friday at noon?”

“Friday? But… what about the ceremony? The party?”

“You know that’s not our kind of thing.”

\---

“Where do I put this?” Prompto asked, holding up one of ~~Nyx~~ his new dad’s boxes. He already knew, but it felt nice to be included in moving him in with them. 

“In the other room, Prom.” His dad told him, giving him a pat on the head. He then turned to Nyx, not knowing he could still hear them, even if not with his ears. “We can always say it’s the guest room to any visitors.”

“Huh, that’s smart, I guess.” 

“I hope you don’t mind Prom sneaking in at night? He still doesn’t like sleeping alone.” Prompto stopped out of sight as he returned from carefully putting the box in the newly made bed. He didn’t want to interrupt them and never learn the answer. 

“That’s adorable. No, I don’t think I would mind.” 

Beaming and skipping into the living room Prom went directly to hug Nyx in thanks. It didn’t matter if he didn’t know why he was getting hugged. Prompto knew and that was what mattered to him. He was also trying to remember what families usually did together. The tv really helped with that, even if Dad kept saying that the programming was too limited.

“Dad?” He finally asked, and giggled when a pair of questioning hums answered him. “Can we get ice-cream?”

“Sure.” His Chrome-dad said, offering a hand to him and his arm to Nyx. “We do have something to celebrate, after all” 

  
  
  



End file.
